mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ImperfectXIII
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the On a Cross and Arrow/Gallery page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "don'ts" is also available (there aren't many "don'ts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me or another administrator if you're having any problems. On talk pages, you should after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Jonny Manz (Talk) 05:39, February 7, 2013 Hello ImperfectXIII Its always nice to see a fellow Brony/Pegasister/Catooniac. Thank you for welcoming me to Wiki!AusieFox (talk) 19:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC)AusieFox Admin rights Congratulations, due to your excellent contributions to the wiki, I've decided to give you administrator rights! is a helpful page for what administrators can do. If you have questions, don't hesitate to contact me on my talkpage, and I will try to answer them as quickly as I can. -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:50, April 29, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, wow, that's so cool. Thank you, I'm honored. ImperfectXIII (talk) 22:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Many congratulations on earning admin rights, ImperfectXIII! -- Abcron (talk) 03:54, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Doctor Whooves Okay, I have tired to improve the Doctor Whooves story. Brillaint, Now "Give it a Go" : Good work, but you don't need to keep me updated on your progress. Edit at your own pace and other users will add to it. Also be sure to leave your signature on your talk page posts. Signature button's right up there in the edit window. ImperfectXIII (talk) 21:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : Hah! take thar! For deleting the oringial links. Block on MLP:FiM Wiki Um... excuse me, but I was blocked from the MLP:FiM wiki by Ozank for a reason I would like to discuss. I can't talk to Ozank because thats part of my ban, and because your an admin there, I am here to disscuss. : Looking at your user page on the MLP:FiM Wiki, I see that you aren't currently blocked -- nor does it look like you've ever been blocked. : But you have made several edits on articles that are either not covered by the show itself or are only covered in fan works (i.e.: SHED.MOV). Those kinds of facts don't belong on the official Wiki (which is what this Fan Wiki is for), and I can only suggest you refrain from making such edits. : I hope that helps in some way, but as for this block, I'm afraid I don't see the issue. ImperfectXIII (talk) 00:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll stop Cassius Nightshade Can you delete Cassius Nightshade? Twilight Sparkle (talk) 03:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Cassius Nightshade Delete Cassius Nightshade, please? It should've been moved to the Bronies Wiki. Twilight Sparkle (talk) 03:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) : I moved it to the article creator's sandbox. 04:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You can delete the OCS Castle and Cassius Nightshade now they have pages on Bronies Wiki.--Daipenmon (talk) 16:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks for the heads up. 17:53, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Balloon Party/Sori 52 Thanks for fixing a few of my entries. I know my formatting isnt perfect yet and i can't upload images from work where i do most of these but hopefully i can help get the music portion of the brony fandom a little more present on here in the future. Regadless, thanks!! 00:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your helping on getting those entries up to spec. I can't upload images from work but i appreciate that you got those up for me. I'll def try to get new entries in the future that fill this wiki's format more closely now that i have some better idea on how they should work (although that will take some practice). Regardless, thanks for your help! Thefreewave (talk) 00:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Glad to help. 02:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Time Shift OC Hello im lunakilla98 i made a article for my character Time Shift and well its been requsted for deletion im new here and i would like to know why if i have done something wrong i feel bad and would like help to make it better if you could please tell me whats wrong —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lunakilla98 (talk • ) 19:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Typically, this Wiki doesn't allow pages for OCs (original characters) unless the OC is really popular or well-known. In such cases, the OC should have a page about them on the Bronies Wiki. Otherwise, you can always have your OC's page in your sandbox or as a blog post. 19:12, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Though because the fan fiction where he appears also has a page, his role in that fan fiction could be described on its page, in a character section.-- 19:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Restoring anonymous editing Hey, I was just wondering if you could leave a message on this forum before I send it off to Wikia, though if you don't want to, I'll totally understand, and try sending it off to Wikia as-is.-- The Secret Life of Rarity I have a question regarding the fanfiction by BronyWriter, he is the writer of the fanfiction The Secret Life of Rarity where Rarity is a serial killer. I was thinking about uploading it to the MLP Fan wiki (along with it's two sequels). But it is pretty violent, so would this fanfiction be flagged as mature? FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :If it's violent, then yes, it should definitely have a disclaimer. 01:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) MrCakeDragonMan Jest542 (talk) 04:18, October 11, 2013 (UTC)hello mr imperfectXIII, by any chance could you put the link of MRcakes YT page on the spike wiki? :Done. 04:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC) : Button Mash I was wondering, is there a reason Button Mash doesn't have his own page yet? Wratched (talk) 20:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Not really. If he's featured in enough fan labor to warrant having his own page, by all means. Otherwise, he can be featured in a character section on the Button's Adventures page. 21:01, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Re:citation. Jananimations mentions the future of the series on his youtube channel. But I don't know how to cite it on this wiki. Wratched (talk) 13:51, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::You can take a screenshot of the YouTube comment and archive it, like I've done here. 13:59, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade Ponisinger Hey, since you're admin, do you think you could make my wiki page "Shade Ponsinger" protective? 'Cause I don't want the same person to vandalize my wiki page again. Sincerely, Tison King aka ShadeAutisticPon3 (talk) 02:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :I went ahead and did that. Again, my apologies for all the vandalism. 02:12, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Primary work My bad. If that is the case, take mine down. Thanks for telling me. ZH115 (talk) 19:27, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. 19:29, December 17, 2013 (UTC) OC pony Why did you delete my post? :Well, on top of it being nothing more than a paragraph of biography and the rest of the page just placeholder text, this Wiki doesn't hold pages for OC (original character) ponies unless that OC is really popular and has been featured in a lot of fan labor. Pages for OC ponies would be more at home here, which is dedicated to them. 03:06, January 2, 2014 (UTC) What's wrong with OC pages? I thought this was a FAN wiki. 14:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :This is a Fan LABOR Wiki. It deals mostly with fanmade stories, music, games, and videos. I became an admin after these policies are put into place, so I can only guess they were to cut down on the number of OC pony pages. :There's a much better wiki for putting up pages for OC ponies -- the Bronies Wiki. 16:28, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::If I'm not mistaken, that rule was put into place because this is a wiki, and as such anybody should be able to edit pages, not just to copyedit, but to add information, and with lesser known OCs, it was assumed that only the people who originally created them would know significantly enough about them to be able to add information about them. That's also the reason that pages can't be created for works that haven't been published yet except using information that has been released in a place where the general public (or general fandom, I suppose) can see it, because otherwise only the person/people making the work would be able to add information about it.-- Commission: My Baby Sister comic I made this page, so can you put it back on the wikia page, please? Ben800013 Ability to rename images? Hello, I was wondering if there is a way to rename images without any special rights/ or if there is somewhere to apply for this ability? Many images keep getting deleted or overwritten because people do not bother to name them different things, and it'd be much easier to organize if ... well, the same image didn't keep getting overwritten by another person uploading something with the same name. I think MLP wiki has these as IC rights, but I've only ever had Admin status on Wiki Answers, so I'm unusre of how that works exactly. Could you maybe clear this up for me/ Help me out? Thanks! Nitsua Xepher! 21:34, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Image control rights do exist on this Wiki, but I don't have the ability to grant them. You could check with Jonny Manz about that. 21:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Alright, will do, thanks! Nitsua Xepher! 21:55, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Don't deleted the Comics I made those comics for anyone who can look at it. Would you please undeleted? :I'm all for making content for people to see, but you're creating multiple pages with bare-bones content. As I've said on the pages themselves, it would be better for them all to be on a single page instead of separate pages with a single paragraph each. 01:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Page Removal ~ Regal Yeah, it's my page from a couple years ago, and I was talking with one of the admins about removing it because of the inaccurate information on it, and the fact that the project hasn't been a thing for nearly two years... Made that edit before he got back to me. Brony12345 (talk) 05:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, if you say so. 05:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Since it was your personal project, I went ahead and deleted it.-- Fan Film Section for Dash Academy Removal Again, a project that I left before it was even developed... that project hasn't been a thing since 2012. I made that edit removing the fan animation section of it without talking to any of the admins, my apologies for that. Brony12345 (talk) 05:46, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I think that's useful, good information as I said in my undoing edit summary, so I don't support its removal.-- Inappropriate Username Hi, I'm the user that originally had a foul name, "S***tyS***tyS**tS**tS**t", and I have changed my username to "TheIdiotAbroad". I could only contact you through another wiki, so could you please unblock me in the MLP wiki? Sorry about that. I didn't realize it wouldn't be permitted. TheIdiotAbroad (talk) 19:58, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :Certainly. Thanks for understanding. 20:01, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, so I just have to wait until tomorrow then? ::TheIdiotAbroad (talk) 20:23, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I lifted your ban. You can contribute to the Wiki right away. 20:24, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Still says I'm blocked. I can't make any edits. In the contributions log, it says you unblocked me, but attempting to edit my profile tells me this, and I quote: "Start of block: 04:29, February 28, 2014 Expirty of block: 04:29, March 1, 2014" ::::Before you unblocked me, it told me the expiry time was indefinite, so something must have changed. I can wait it out if need be. ::::TheIdiotAbroad (talk) 20:37, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::Strange. I'll see what I can do. Apologies for the inconvenience. 20:44, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! I'm unblocked now. :::::::TheIdiotAbroad (talk) 21:46, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Turquoise Blitz Why is the page I made being marked for deletion? :I've already stated why; see the Wiki guidelines for more info. 07:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC) hi hi, I was planning to make a Crossover Yu-Gi-Oh Duel, My Character and King Sombra will battle. so can i do it? :By all means, but it needs to first be published on another site like Fanfiction.net or FIMFiction before it can have a summary page here. See Guidelines for more info. 15:22, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: The Equestrian Asylum: Pinkness Mixed In Blood http://www.fimfiction.net/story/190571/the-equestrian-asylum-pinkness-mixed-with-blood The fanfic can be found there.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 19:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, but that's not the only issue. The story's Wiki article is just a copy/paste of the story; it has to be simply a summary of the story as a whole. 20:31, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Why not tell that to Derpkat2391, herself?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 20:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::I suppose it applies to both of you, since it's her story and you're the one who created the page. Why not take a look at other fan fiction pages on the Wiki to get an idea of how the page should be structured? 21:20, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::I only made the page since stuff like it ain't allowed at Bronies wiki, plus l ain't the one who wrote the dang story, Derpkat was.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re: PMV Ok. ThanksDBZFan12 (talk) 01:50, June 3, 2014 (UTC) #66567 What I meant is it's highly unlikely to be proved false so I feel the disclaimers are redundant (and pollute the statement as such, exaggerating its uncertainty). Besides, AJ doesn't "claim" anything: we only know this from AB's words, so that phrase is incorrect in any case. — Ivan Pozdeev 23:06, June 11, 2014 (UTC) OC ponies What the hell is wrong with you :No need to get hostile. Pages about non-notable original characters aren't allowed on the Wiki, as per the guidelines. I recommend moving your page to the Bronies Wiki, as it's tailor-made for OC pony pages. 23:12, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I Can't Log In To Fanfic Websites So, can I write ff on here? :No, this Wiki is not a repository for fan fiction -- only fan fanfiction summaries. The fan fiction itself must be published on another website first. :You may use your user blog to write fan fiction if you like, but new pages in the main namespace about fan fiction that hasn't published elsewhere will be flagged for deletion. 15:49, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Comment Deleting Hi can u delete my comment on the RD page here? I don't think I can. :Which one? This one, this one, or this one? Or all of them maybe? 19:58, July 25, 2014 (UTC) The one about RD being 20% more heterosexual than the others. I don't want to stir up trouble. :Done. And don't worry about it. 20:03, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Bye! hey hey hey why you remove/delete my sonic/mlp crossover I work hard on it I say coming soon. :Please read the comment I posted on the page. 16:17, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey just to you know, http://cupcakes-2.wikia.com/ and https://www.facebook.com/cupcakestw0 are totally real. The movie is real. I'm part of it. So I was wondering if you could add Cupcakes 2: Life of Death to the List of video pages? Thanks. Craz3gam3r (talk) 03:26, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Brony Analysts Hey Impy. So, I've been looking around the wiki and I noticed that many of the Brony analysts aren't here. Is there a reason for that or what? The Bunker Guy (talk) 03:39, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Pages just haven't been created for them yet. You're welcome to create one (or more) if you want, provided it has a decent amount of information on it. 03:58, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Fanfic page Hello there from another wiki. Would it be possible for me to create a page about my own fanfic and an author page for myself? Is that a) not allowed, b) incredibly prideful, c) totally fine, or a combonation of those three? -- Heeeeyyyy, everybody! It's Meester Tweester! 08:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :It's absolutely fine. The only requirement is that the story's been published on another site such as Fanfiction.net, FIMFiction.net, or deviantART. 15:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, I feel it would be easier if I pointed out this helpful page guide now, rather than later. (And also the fact that you can start off with a prefabricated page skeleton by going to this page, typing what you want the name of the page to be be the name of the fanfic in the box next to the "Fan fiction" button, and then clicking said button)-- Sorry My apolgies for making the Maple Syrup page. I had no idea this wasn't a OC wiki. But honestly,not trying to make a scene here or accuse anyone, But it really isn't my fault for this. I looked for a rulebook and guidelines but found none so i assumed this was a fan fiction wiki.If you guys don't want this to happen again, you should clearly state that rule. No hard feelings though, just advice ;).- Maple Panda (talk) 00:52, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :This is indeed a Wiki for fan fiction and other such fanmade works, but the guidelines do state that pages for non-story-related original characters are only permitted on user pages and blogs. The Bronies Wiki is far more suitable for OC pony pages. Cheers. 01:07, October 28, 2014 (UTC) sup? hey i didnt know you were here! how are you? :D (Imtheaura (talk) 22:39, November 14, 2014 (UTC)) :I'm pretty good, thanks for asking. ^_^ 22:42, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Fan labor pages Hey, ur Admin right? Well, what kinda fan pages can u do on this wiki? Can u for an excample make a page called "Appledeath" or "Lionel Sparkweather" who is like an insane horror Twilight Sparkle? If u can, can u also make fan pages of locations and gangs. Billy cougar (talk) 13:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :I have never heard of either such depiction of Twilight Sparkle -- they sound pretty non-notable. Therefore, they (as well as locations and gangs) should be specifically written in the context of their own works. 15:16, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, ok, wasen't intrested in editing here anyway. I just need a place to write my book, I'll do it on MLP Wiki. Man creating Boonie and Clyde page on Godfather Wiki shall be hard... Billy cougar (talk) 15:20, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Page removal So whats the reason of removal of my page? :If you're referring to Autumn's Adventure, it wasn't removed. 20:56, December 28, 2014 (UTC) The Killer Rarityverse Wiki Hello, admin peoples! I've recently started up a wiki for the Killer Rarityverse by BronyWriter, and I was looking for some help getting it up and running, since I really have no clue what I'm doing. We have 5 pages so far and I don't think anyone knows how to format an infobox properly! I would really appreciate it if you and the other admins could give us a hand, mainly to get some people contributing and making the wiki look pretty. From a Wikia newbie, Dreamwave15 (talk) 00:54, January 23, 2015 (UTC)Dreamwave15 Daring Do and Indiana Jones Live Action Film On Facebook, there is a upcoming fan movie with Daring Do and Indian Jones. The YouTube channel is called https://www.youtube.com/user/V2rocketproductions. FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for suggesting to move my page to the bronies wiki it makes more sense. On a scale of 1-10 how good do you thank my oc is and what can i do to imporve her. Wubcake Hello, my name is Wubcake I'm a VA in the fandom and I was wondering if you could update my page it barely has anything on it, and I saw you updated Jennabun's page and was hoping you might do the same for mine ^^" Thanks and bysies! I hope this is actually a PM I don't know how to work this site!! Wubcake (talk) 22:11, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Wubcake :I'd be happy to. ^^ 22:17, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Got any videos that can go the MLP autism channel ya faggot